wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Widget's Wild Ride/Transcript
Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "Widget's Wild Ride." Widget's Wild Ride (Outside) (Walden is walking on the street, reading a book, while Wubbzy trying to reach a balloon.) Wubbzy: *Bouncing* *Screech* Look! The Wuzzleburg Road Racer Rally is tomorrow! Wow, wow! What a great race! Walden: Mm-hmm, very interesting. Wubbzy: The winner gets all kinds of prizes. Walden: Oh, really? Wubbzy: Balloons and free movie passes, and a year's supply of ice cream. Wow, wow!! I'm gonna get out my road racer right now! *Bounces* (Outside Wubbzy's garage) *Tires squeaking* Walden: ... Wubbzy: I call it the 'Wubbmobile'. Walden: Hmm, very interesting, Wubbzy. But it looks kind of rickety to me. *Boing* Walden: Motor is rusty. *Clatter* Walden: The wheels are a little wobbly. Wubbzy: Don't worry. I'll just clean it up a little and it'll be fine. *Water spraying* Walden: If you say so. See you at the race. *Ting, sparkling* Wubbzy: There. Now it's ready to go. *Boing* *Click* *Beep* *Engine chugs* Wubbzy: Look out, world, here I come! *Engine spits and sputters* *Tire deflates* Wubbzy: I'm gonna need an expert mechanic for this. And that can mean only one person. (Widget's workshop) Widget: Hmm. Adjust the dinklebelt. Tighten this here sputter sprocket. Wubbzy: Do you think you can fix it, Widget? Widget: Why don't you leave it here and come back later, okay, little buddy? I'll see what I can do. Wubbzy: Thanks, Widget. *Bouncing* (Outside) *Banging, clanging, sawing, clanging, horn honks* Widget: You ready? Wubbzy: I'm ready! Wow..! *Sparkling* Widget: Turbo rockets on the side. Monster wheels. Inflatable bumpers. *Laughs* It's a real mean machine. Wubbzy: That's really cool! But.. maybe it's too much? Widget: Let's give it a test ride and see. *Click* *Click* *Beep* *Engine revs, squeal, vrooms* Wubbzy: Wow wow wow! *Vrooming* *Pop* *Squeal* Widget: *Laughs* Now, that was a sweet ride. Wubbzy: Wow! I'll win the rally for sure! This racer's got everything but a sail! Widget: Hm. *Gasp* Hey, maybe it should have a sail. Wubbzy: Huh? Widget: Why, sure. If it's a windy day, you'll get more speed! *Gasp* Oh, and oars too, in case you get stuck in a deep puddle. *Gasp* And a juice machine in case you get thirsty! Wubbzy: That might be overdoing it, Widget. Widget: Come back tomorrow, Wubbster. It'll be ready in time for the race. Wubbzy: But, Widget- *Sighs* (Widget's workshop) Widget: Well, Wubbzy, what do you think? Wubbzy: I don't know, Widget. Seems kind of big to me. Widget: It sure is. It even has its own built-in cheering section. *Beep* Wubbmobile: LET'S GO, WUBBZY! LET'S GO, WUBBZY! Widget: *Laughs* Not bad, huh? *Fanfare* Wubbzy: Wow! That means the Road Racer Rally is starting in 15 minutes. Widget: Let's do it! (Road Racer Rally) *Crowd cheering* Widget: She's all yours now, little buddy. Walden: Hmm. Very interesting. But is this thing safe? Wubbzy: I hope so! Widget: No problemo. Everything works like a charm. *Air horn blares* Announcer: Racers, start your engines! *Engines putter* *Tires squeal, engine roars* Announcer: Ready.. Set.. Go! *Crowd cheers* *Tires squeal* *Engines putter* Widget: Go, Wubbzy, go!! *Engine roars* *Engines putter* Wubbzy: Wow. I'm going to win this race easily. *Engine sputters* Wubbzy: Uh-oh. *Sputtering* Widget: Oopsy-daisy! That's not supposed to happen. *Sputtering* Wubbzy: What's going on? *Engine stops* *Sputtering* Widget: Push the combustion button! Disengage the turbo toggle! *Beep* Wubbmobile: LET'S GO, WUBBZY! LET'S GO, WUBBZY! *Beep, beep, beep, beep* *Engine shudders, crash* *Boing* Widget: Oh, I'm sorry, Wubbzy! I thought for sure it would work! Wubbzy: Oh. I'll never win the race now. Widget: Oh, gosh golly, I feel terrible. I was only trying to help. Walden: I know, Widget. But every now and then, you go a little overboard. Widget: Yeah, you're right, Walden. Hi there, Wubbzy. Wubbzy: ... Widget: Oh, this is all my fault. I should've listened to you before. I don't blame you for being mad at me. Wubbzy: I'm not mad at you, Widget. You did your best. Don't worry. Next year, we'll win the Road Racer Rally for sure. Widget: Next year? Well, why not this year? Wubbzy: There's no way we'll catch those other cars now. Widget: Did you try the wings yet? Wubbzy: Wings? *Beep* *Whir* Wubbzy: Wow! Widget: Let's do it! Wubbzy: Hey, Walden, wanna come along for a ride? Widget: Yeah, there's plenty of room! Walden: Hmm. Very interesting. *Jump* Don't mind if I do. Widget: Everyone, buckle up! *Click* *Click* *Click* Widget: Turbo rockets, full power! *Rockets roar, whoosh* Wubbzy, Widget & Walden: Wheee! *Laughing* Widget: By the way, Walden, what's that book there you've been reading? ''Walden: '''It's the 'Wow, Wow Guide to Wuzzleburg. Look! There's the Figgity-Fig Tree! *Zoom* Wubbzy: Wow, wow, wow! And here's Donut Rock! Walden: And now we're flying over the Goofy Geysers! Don't get wet! Wubbzy: Wow, wow, wow!! We're flying right over Mt. Zubba Bubba! Widget: Hey, lookie there! We're passing the other racers! Walden: And look at that! Here comes the finish line! *Crowd cheering* Widget: You're gonna win the race for sure, Wubbzy! Wubbzy: Hey, let's fly over those mountains again! Widget: The mountains? Well- But don't you wanna win the race? Wubbzy: I don't care about winning. I'm having too much fun with my friends! *Vroom* Wubbzy, Widget & Walden: Let's do it! endCategory:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts